ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Redux
Pokemon X is an American-animated series that will premiere on friday night on Cartoon Network sometime in 2012, and will be produced by Warner Bros. Animation with association with Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. The first season will be based from the Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen games. If FireRed and LeafGreen were remakes of the first games, then Pokemon X will be the remake of the still-ongoing Pokemon anime series. The premise surrounds a 10-year-old boy named Dillon, who goes through the Kanto Region to fight in battles, meet many Pokemon, collect 10 badges, compete in the Pokemon League, and set out to stop the evil terrorist organization Team Rocket from executing total domination. MAIN CHARACTERS: Dillon(voiced by Andy Pessoa)-Dillon is the main protanogist of the show. His Pokemon partner is a Charmander. Charmander(voiced by Shin'ichirō Miki)-Charmander is Dillon's Pokemon partner. Lana(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-Lana is Dillon's mom. Professor Oak(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)-Oak is the Pokemon professor dedicated to Pokemon research. He helps Dillon out with his tasks, and gives him and Gary their starter Pokemon. Gary(voiced by James Arnold Taylor)-Gary is Dillon's rival and Oak's grandson. His partner is a Squirtle. Gregg(voiced by Eric Loomis)-Gregg is an FBI agent who is sent down to investigate Team Rocket's activities. Later, he is revealed to be the eighth gym leader. His Pokemon he uses constantly, until his gym battle with Dillon, are a Geodude and a Rhyhorn. Joseph(voiced by John DiMaggio)-Joseph is the member of the Team Rocket trio. He and Stalin were named after an infamous Russian dictator. His Pokemon partner is a Zubat. Stalin(voiced by Bill Fagerbakke)-Stalin is the member of the Team Rocket trio. He and Joseph were named after an infamous Russian dictator. His Pokemon partner is a Grimer. Rattata(voiced by Corey Burton)-Rattata is the member of the Team Rocket trio. He talks(if Meowth can, so can he.) He is very sophisticated, a master of disguise, and has a craving for cheese. Giovanni(voiced by Clancy Brown)-Giovanni is a founder and boss of the Team Rocket organization. His goal is use Pokemon for Team Rocket's deeds to take over the world. Rupert(voiced by Jeff Bennett)-Rupert is the Champion of the Pokemon League. He sometimes helps Dillon on his adventure. He has a Pokemon that Dillon never discovered in all of Kanto---Tyranitar from Johto!!! GYM LEADERS: There will be Gym Leaders he'll encounter in his journey. Brock(voiced by Crispin Freeman)-leader of Pewter City. His Pokemon is an Onix. Misty(voiced by Tara Strong)-leader of Cerulean City. Her Pokemon are Staryu and Goldeen. Lt. Surge(voiced by Clancy Brown)-leader of Vermillion City. His Pokemon is a Raichu. Erika(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-leader of Celadon City. Her Pokemon are Tangela and Vileplume. Pryce(voiced by Phil LaMarr)-Leader of Mahogany Town. His Pokemon are Piloswine, and Dewgong. Koga(voiced by Robert Ito)-leader of Fuschia City. His Pokemon are Golbat, Venonat, and Muk. Janine(voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey)-second leader in command of Fuschia City. Her Pokemon are Forretress, Grimer, and Ariados. Sabrina(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-leader of Saffron City. Her Pokemon are Slowbro, Hypno, Jynx, and Alakazam. Chuck(voiced by Travis Willingham)-leader of CianwoodCity. His Pokemon are Poliwrath, Hitmonlee, Machamp, and Hitmontop. Winona(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-leader of Fortee City. Her Pokemon are Skarmory, Atlaria, Masquerain, and Swellow. Blaine(voiced by Tom Kenny)-leader of Cinnabar Island. His Pokemon are Flareon, Magmar, and Arcanine. Gregg-leader of Viridian City. When he was first met, he was an FBI Agent out to stop Team Rocket. His Pokemon group at first are Geodude, and Rhyhorn. Then, at the eighth gym battle, his Pokemon group are Rhyhorn, Graveler, Sandslash, and Nidoking. ELITE FOUR: The Elite Four are far stronger than any Gym Leader. Lorelei(voiced by Cree Summer)-Lorelei is the first Elite. Her Pokemon are Cloyster, Dewgong, Slowbro, Jynx, and Lapras. Bruno(voiced by Brian Bloom)-Bruno is the second Elite. His Pokemon are Onix, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Onix, and Machamp. Agatha(voiced by Tara Strong)-Agatha is the third Elite. Her Pokemon are Haunter, Golbat, Gengar, Arbok, and Gengar. Lance(voiced by Dave Wittenberg)-Lance is the fourth Elite. His Pokemon are Dragonair, Dragonair, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, and Dragonite. POKEMON(IN ORDER) THAT DILLON HAD: *Charmander *Spearow *Caterpie *Weedle *Metapod (evolved) *Kakuna (evolved) *Pikachu *Beedrill (evolved) *Butterfree (evolved) *Sandshrew *Gastly *Bellsprout *Charmeleon (evolved) *Fearow (evolved) *Weepinbell (evolved) *Raichu (evolved) *Victreebel (evolved) *Gyarados *Sandslash (evolved) *Exeggcute *Exeggutor (evolved) *Haunter (evolved) *Aerodactyl *Charizard (evolved) *Gengar (evolved) *Natu *Swinub *Xatu (evolved) *Piloswine (evolved) SEQUEL SEASONS Pokemon: Heart and Soul Pokemon: Heart and Soul is the fourth season of Pokemon X, and it takes place in Johto. Ten-year-old Pokemon trainer Patrick will be the new main character. Characters(Dillon, Professor Oak, Joseph, Stalin, Rattata, Rupert, etc.) from Pokemon X will return for their roles in this season. Dillon, feeling glad for the defeat of Team Rocket and the Pokemon League victory, he meets Patrick, a Johto kid getting ready for his journey. He also meets Professor Elm, who gives Patrick a Cyndaquil. While preparing, something is going wrong. We thought Team Rocket is gone...but think again! The organization is back, and will stop at nothing for world domination. They fired a nuclear missle, and Dillon and his Pokemon stop the missle and seemingly sacrificed themselves. But they state that they are not yet dead, and tell Patrick to move on to his quest to be the ultimate Trainer, and they will return when the ultimate battle against Team Rocket begins. New characters: Patrick(voiced by Jesse McCartney)-Patrick will be the new Trainer of the Johto region, and his Pokemon partner is a Cyndaquil. Lyra(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-Patrick's neighbor, and her Pokemon are Chikorita and Marill. Stephen(voiced by Crispin Freeman)-Patrick's red-haired rival who craves for power, and his Pokemon is a Totodile. Proton(voiced by Cree Summer)-first executive of Team Rocket. Petrel(voiced by Brian Bloom)-second executive of Team Rocket. Ariana(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-third executive of Team Rocket. Archer(voiced by Steven Jay Blum)-fourth executive of Team Rocket. He is also second-in-command of the organization. Cooper(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)-champion of Kanto, since Rupert became champ in Johto. His Pokemon are Xatu, Gyarados, Houndoom, Electabuzz, Magmar, and Snorlax Pokemon of Joseph and Stalin will change. Stalin releases his Muk and catches a Pineco, and Joseph's Golbat evolves into Crobat. Rupert will no longer have a Starmie, Omastar, and Kabutops; he will now have a Skarmory, Heracross, and Scizor. 'GYM LEADERS AND ELITE FOUR:' Falkner(voiced by Rob Paulsen)-Falkner is the first gym leader. His Pokemon is a Pidgeotto. Bugsy(voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey)-Bugsy is the second gym leader. Her Pokemon are Beedrill, Yanma, and Scyther. Whitney(voiced by Tara Strong)-Whitney is the thrid gym leader. Her Pokemon is a Miltank. Morty(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)-Morty is the fourth gym leader. His Pokemon are Misdreavus and Gengar. Chuck(voiced by John DiMaggio)-Chuck is the fifth gym leader. His Pokemon are Primeape, Heracross, Hitmontop, and Poliwrath. Pryce(voiced by Casey Kasem)-Pryce is the sixth gym leader. His Pokemon are Sneasel, Jynx, and Piloswine. Jasmine(voiced by Jennifer Hale)-Jasmine is the seventh gym leader. Her Pokemon are Skarmory, Forretress, Magneton, and Steelix. Clair(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-Clair is the eigth and final gym leader. Her Pokemon are Dragonair and Kingdra. Will(voiced by Vanessa Marshall)-Will is the first Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Espeon, Exeggutor, Jynx, Slowbro, and Xatu. Karloff(voiced by James Hong)-Karloff is the second Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Ariados, Muk, Venomoth, Forretress, and Crobat. Baxter(voiced by Clancy Brown)-Baxter is the third Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Htmontop, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Onix, and Machamp. Karen(voiced by Tara Strong)-Karen is the fourth Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Umbreon, Murkkrow, Vileplume, Gengar, and Houndoom. Here are the Pokemon that Patrick catches(in order): *Cyndaquil *Pidgey *Geodude *Togepi *Quillava (evolved) *Pidgeotto (evolved) *Psyduck *Sunkern *Sunflora (evolved) *Graveler (evolved) *Togetic (evolved) *Gyarados *Golduck (evolved) *Heracross *Typhlosion (evolved) *Pidgeot (evolved) *Rhyhorn *Rhydon (evolved) *Aerodactyl Pokemon: Blazing Spirits Pokemon: Blazing Spirit will be the next sequel season in Pokemon X. It will take place in the Hoenn Region. Here are the new cast of characters: Ian(voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch)-a 10-year-old trainer whose partner is a Torchic. For some reason, his favorite hobby is collecting Poke Dolls. Minnie(voiced by ?)-Ian's mother. Professor Birch(voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo)-Pokemon professor researching on Pokemon of the Hoenn region. He is rescued by Ian and his Torchic. May(voiced by ?)-Professor Birch's daughter who helps Ian with his journey. Wally(voiced by ?)-a young novice trainer that Ian helps. His Pokemon partner is a Ralts. Maxie(voiced by Maurice LaMarche))-leader of Team Magma, rival of Team Aqua. Felix(voiced by ?)-second-in-command of Team Magma who follows Ian constantly. Archie(voiced by Fred Tataschoire)-leader of Team Aqua, rival of Team Magma. Wayne(voiced by ?)-second-in-command of Team Aqua who also chases Ian around as well. Steven(voiced by Crispin Freeman)-son of the President of Devon Corp., and the Hoenn League champion. His Pokemon are Skarmory, Aggron, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, and Metagross. Roxanne(voiced by ?)-first gym leader. Her Pokemon is a Nosepass. Brawly(voiced by ?)-second gym leader. His Pokemon are a Machop and Makuhita. Wattson(voiced by ?)-third gym leader. His Pokemon is a Manectric. Flannery(voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey)-fourth gym leader. Her Pokemon are a Slugma and Torkoal. Norman(voiced by Dorian Harewood)-fifth gym leader, and Ian's father. His Pokemon are Loudred, Kecelon, Swellow, and Slaking. Winona(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-sixth gym leader. Her Pokemon are Natu, Pelliper, and Altaria. Tate(voiced by Jeremy Shada)-seventh gym leader and Liza's partner. His Pokemon is a Solrock. He shares a Claydol with Liza. Liza(voiced by Tara Strong)-seventh gym leader and Tate's partner. Her Pokemon is a Lunatone. She shares a Claydol with Tate. Wallace(voiced by ?)-eighth gym leader. His Pokemon are Luvdisc, Gyarados, Whiscash, and Milotic. Sidney(voiced by ?)-first Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Mightyena, Sharpedo, Shiftry, Crawdaunt, and Absol. Phoebe(voiced by ?)-second Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Dusclops, Bannette, Bannette, Shedinja, and Sableye. Glacia(voiced by ?)-third Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Glalie, Sealeo, Sealeo, Glalie, and Walrein. Drake(voiced by ?)-fourth Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Shelgon, Flygon, Kingdra, Altaria, and Salamence. 'List of Pokemon that Ian has(in order):' *Torchic *Wurmple *Lotad *Cascoon (evolved) *Taillow *Dustox (evolved) *Lombre *Magikarp *Combusken (evolved) *Abra *Kadabra (evolved) *Gyarados (evolved) *Swablu *Swellow (evolved) *Trapinch *Ludicolo (evolved) *Altaria (evolved) *Vibrava (evolved) *Blaziken (evolved) *Flygon (evolved) *Alakazam (evolved) Pokemon: Divine Power Pokemon: Divine Power is the next sequel season in Pokemon X, and takes place in the Sinnoh region. Here are the characters: Lloyd(voiced by ?)-the main character and the 10-year-old trainer of Sinnoh. His Pokemon partner is a Turtwig. Katie(voiced by ?)-Lloyd's mom. Professor Rowan(voiced by ?)-the Sinnoh Pokemon professor. He sports a heart of gold, even though he is a bit stern and gruff. Dawn(voiced by ?)-Professor Rowan's assistant who helps Lloyd in his journey. Her Pokemon is a Piplup. Barry(voiced by ?)-Lloyd's rowdy rival who is impulsive and appears when you least expect him. Everytime he bumps into someone, he threatens to fine them. His partner is a Chimchar. Owen(voiced by ?)-Lloyd's second rival, and his smart-alecky counterpart. He too has a Piplup as his partner. Looker(voiced by ?)-member of Interpol out to investigate activities by Team Galactic. He sometimes runs into Lloyd in his journey. Mars(voiced by ?)-commander of Team Galactic. Jupiter(voiced by ?)-commander of Team Galactic. Saturn(voiced by ?)-commander of Team Galactic. Uranus(voiced by ?)-commander of Team Galactic. Gordo(voiced by ?)-one of the Galactic commanders who constantly follows Lloyd around. Cyrus(voiced by ?)-leader of Team Galactic who plans to "save the world" by changing it, and corruptly ruling it. Cynthia(voiced by ?)-champion of the Sinnoh League. Her Pokemon are Spiritomb, Gastrodon, Togekiss, Milotic, Lucario, and Garchomp. Roark(voiced by ?)-first gym leader. His Pokemon are Geodude and Craniados. Gardenia(voiced by ?)-second gymn leader. Her Pokemon is a Roserade. Fantina(voiced by Tara Strong)-third gym leader. Her Pokemon are Gastly and Spiritomb. Maylene(voiced by ?)-fourth gym leader. Her Pokemon is a Lucario. Crasher Wake(voiced by ?)-fifth gym leader. His Pokemon are Quagsire, Octillery, and Floatzel. Byron(voiced by Fred Tataschoire)-sixth gym leader. His Pokemon are Magneton, Bronzor, Scizor, and Bastiodon. Candice(voiced by Kath Soucie)-seventh gym leader. Her Pokemon are Sneasel, Snover, and Mamoswine. Volkner(voiced by James Arnold Taylor)-eighth gym leader. His Pokemon are Raichu, Luxio, and Electivire. Aaron(voiced by ?)-first Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Beautifly, Dustox, Yanmega, Scizor, and Drapion. Bertha(voiced by ?)-second Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Quagsire, Gliscor, Golem, Hippowdown, and Rhyperior. Flint(voiced by ?)-third Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Flareon, Houndoom, Skunktank, Infernape, and Magmortar. Lucian(voiced by ?)-fourth Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Espeon, Mr. Mime, Alakazam, Bronzong, and Gallade. 'Pokemon Lloyd catches(in order):' *Turtwig *Starly *Starravia (evolved) *Grotle (evolved) *Buizel *Meditite *Ponyta *Torterra (evolved) *Floatzel (evolved) *Starraptor (evolved) *Medicham (evolved) *Rapidash (evolved) *Steelix Pokemon: Bold and Wild Pokemon: Bold and Wild is the next sequel season in Pokemon X, and takes place in the Unova region. Since the season marks an anniversary of the show and the Pokemon franchise, trainers Dillon, Patrick, Ian, and Lloyd will make appearances throughout. Here are the new characters below: Wesley(voiced by ?)-a 16-year-old who has an Oshawott as his partner. Janet(voiced by ?)-Wesley's widowed mother. Professor Juniper(voiced by ?)-Unova's Pokemon professor who gave Wesley and his friends Pokemon. Bianca(voiced by Kath Soucie)-Wesley's friend who has a Tepig. Against her selfish father's wishes, she goes on the journey anyway, and tries to find out what she wants to do in her life. Cheren(voiced by Crispin Freeman)-Wesley's friend who has a Snivy. His goal is want to be stronger, and challenges Wesley to more battles than Bianca does. As they battle Team Plasma, he can also grow stronger if he does good. Kai(voiced by ?)-Wesley's rival who has traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. He is from Japan. He can communicate Pokemon from previous regions. Like Bianca, his Pokemon is a Tepig. He is a Pokemon collector, and has a wide variety to choose from for his battles. Iris(voiced by ?)-Bianca's friend and Drayden's apprentice. Iris also helps Wesley out in his journey. Ghetsis(voiced by Mark Hamill)-truly the leader of Team Plasma, and manipulates N as his master, using him the whole time. N(voiced by ?)-a mysterious boy with strange intentions. He was said to be the leader of Team Plasma, but it was Ghetsis the whole time. His goals are to seperate Pokemon from humans. The Six Sages(voiced by ?)-Ghetsis' followers. When Ghetsis was arrested, the Seven Sages spread out, bust Ghetsis out of prison, and try to reform Team Plasma. They were then taken down by Wesley, with help from Dillon, Patrick, Ian, and Lloyd. Cilan, Chili, and Cress(voiced by ?)-a trio of the first gym leaders. Wesley picks Cilan. Cilan's Pokemon is a Pansage. Lenora(voiced by Roz Ryan)-second gym leader. Her Pokemon are a Deerling and Audino. Burgh(voiced by ?)-third gym leader. His Pokemon are a Joltick, Shelmet, Karrablast, and Leavanny. Elesa(voiced by ?)-fourth gym leader. Her Pokemon are Joltick, Emolga, Eelectrik, and Stunfisk. Clay(voiced by Jeff Bennett)-fifth gym leader. His Pokemon are Stunfisk, Golett, and Excadrill. Skylea(voiced by ?)-sixth gym leader. Her Pokemon are Swanna and Braviary. Brycen(voiced by Jeff Bennett)-seventh gym leader. His Pokemon is a Cryogonal. Drayden(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)-final gym leader. His Pokemon are Zwelious, Druddigon, and Haxorus. Grimsley(voiced by ?)-first Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Liepard, Scrafty, Mandibuzz, Krookodile, and Bisharp. Marshall(voiced by Peter Cullen)-second Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Scrafty, Throh, Sawk, Conkeldurr, and Mienshao. Caitlin(voiced by ?)-third Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Musharna, Sigilyph, Beheeyem, Reuniclus, and Gothitelle. Shauntal(voiced by ?)-fourth Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Cofagrigus, Jellicent(female), Jellicent(male), Golurk, and Chandelure. Alder(voiced by ?)-champion of Unova. He challenges Wesley when he comes to the Unova league the second time. His Pokemon are Accelgor, Bouffalant, Druddigon, Vanilluxe, Escavalier, and Volcarona. 'Pokemon that Wesley catches(in order):' *Oshawott *Pansear *Pidove *Dewott (evolved) *Sewaddle *Tranquill (evolved) *Darumaka *Sandile *Leavanny (evolved) *Krookodile (evolved) *Samurott (evolved) *Unfezant (evolved) *Darmanitan (evolved) *Alomomola *Krookodile (evolved) *Dragonite *Tyranitar Category:Pokemon Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Cartoon Network shows